WAR!
by FunSizedNinja
Summary: It's all out war between the girls and boys. After Magnet fails to pull off a prank, him and Kitty are sentenced to working together. Find out what happens when you read. no romance as of yet :


**See, this one is different because: A) there's more then one girl and B) _ALL_ the boys hate _ALL_ the girls (it'll be explained later) and from the point i'm looking at now, it might not be a romance, unless people review and tell me other wise.**

**------**

Magnet flopped onto his cot.

"One day," X-Ray wiped the grease out of his eyes. "Those girls are gonna get it."

Each boy was covered from head to toe in baking grease and leftover slop. It was conveniently tossed on them from the outside of the doorway of the mess hall. The girls from D-tent 2 threw four buckets of it on them as they left dinner.

"You know, we have to sleep smelling like slop till tomorrow." Stanley commented as he ran his fingers through his hair. Grease dripped from his fingers." We have to dig like this."

ZigZag shook his head violently, sending grease flying everywhere. Some landed on X-Ray, who growled and threw a shoe at him.

Armpit muttered loudly, "I hate those girls."

"Don't worry, we'll get back at them." Squid said, "Their luck is gonna run out soon. It has to."

"Where did they get all that grease from, anyway?" Magnet shook grease out of his shoe. "You don't just stumble on something like that."

Zero sighed and wrung out his shirt. Even he was silently plotting revenge.

X-Ray ran a towel over his face, "Well, we have to think of something soon."

"We will," Stanley said, "but we should think really hard. It's gotta be perfect."

"He's right." ZigZag combed his hair with his fingers, too. "It's gotta be really perfect."

Magnet stopped pounding his shoe on the floor and thought a moment. He smiled to himself. He had come up with the plan. A perfect plan.

------

Walking back from their holes, Kerry 'Kitty' Garver and Lizzy 'Wheels' Arthur chuckled amongst themselves.

"I can't believe how perfect that grease prank worked." Wheels said through a fit of laughter. Wheels was the head of the D-tent on the girls side.

"I still remember the look on their faces." Kitty smirked, "It couldn't have been any better."

After sharing a few more laughs, Wheels started off in the other direction, towards the girl's showers. "Hey, I'm gonna take a shower. You going, too?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." Kitty replied.

"Bring my towel."

"Alright." Kitty walked towards the tent.

But, she froze before she got inside. A crash caught her attention. It came from inside the tent. She had no idea but it gave her a bad feeling. Stepping slowly, she moved towards the tent door. Another crash, louder then the first one, gave her the courage to go in. She needed to see what was going on. She took a deep breath and stormed in.

"You?!" She shouted.

Standing by the crates was Magnet. He was holding a jar of dirt and something else that he found beside the showers.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked sternly.

Magnet thought quickly, trying to come up with a lie. When he couldn't, he decided to do the next best think he could think of: play innocent. "Nothing…"

"What's it the jar?" Kitty pointed to the jar, "Were you-"

"You guys were asking for it." Magnet took a step backwards.

Kitty's hand balled up into a fist, "Oh, you're the one asking for it."

She stepped towards him. Magnet couldn't think of anything else. His mind have been really off for not to be able to think of a thing. So, he reacted the only way he could.

He threw the contents of the jar right at her.

X-Ray and the others were walking back to their tent.

"You know what we could do?" ZigZag started, "We could-"

A piercing scream cut him short. Everyone stopped in their tracks looking for the source of the scream. No one knew where it came from. Then, they saw it.

Magnet came stumbling out of the girl's D-tent. Kitty, covered in lumpy mud, came out after him. After chasing him a few steps, she caught up to him. She threw her arms around his chest, trying to knock him off his feet. He stayed balanced but instead whirled around and grabbed her by the shoulders.

Kitty grabbed his shoulders in response. They tried to push each other over. Kitty succeeded by kicking Magnet's legs out from under him. He landed in the dirt and decided he wasn't going out like that. He grabbed her ankle and pulled as hard as he could. Kitty landed in the dirt beside him. She growled and lunged at him, wrapping her hands around his neck.

By this time, someone had run to get Mr. Sir, who was running towards the fight. Pendanski followed close on his heels. Mr. Sir grabbed Kitty by the waist and lifted her into the air. Pendanski pulled Magnet up out of the dirt by his collar.

"What is going on?" Pendanski shouted.

Kitty caught her breath, "He dumped…I don't know what, all over me."

"She covered me in grease!" Magnet shouted.

"You are such an idiot!" Kitty yelled right back at him.

"Takes one to know one." He said slowly so it would sink in faster.

Kitty lunged at him, "Why, I oughta-" Mr. Sir grabbed her by the collar and yanked her backwards.

"That's it!" Mr. Sir yelled above the noise. He grabbed Magnet's collar in his other hand. "We're gonna go have a little talk with the Warden."

He dragged them towards the Wardens cabin, one hand tightened around their collars. Everyone stared, watching them walk away. They were still trying to understand everything that just happened.

They found themselves sitting on the Wardens couch. Kitty had her arms folded, considering what options she had. Magnet yawned and glared sideways at Kitty. In the background, they could hear Mr. Sir telling the Warden _everything_ that happened outside.

"This is all your fault." Kitty muttered under her breath.

"How is this my fault?" Magnet was whispering so Mr. Sir couldn't yell at him. "You're the one who started it. Why? Why did it have to be grease?"

Kitty stared at him before she replied, "I'd rather be cover in grease and slop than dirt and-what was in the dirt anyway? I mean, I'm all slimy."

"Hey, it's an improvement." Magnet uttered coldly.

"What?" She slapped his arm.

Magnet rubbed his arm where she hit him and shoved her shoulder hard, "You heard me."

She shoved him back and thus started a pushing and shoving fight.

Mr. Sir noticed the shoving and stormed towards them, "Stop!" He shouted as he grabbed their arms. "Now, this ain't no Kindergarten class-"

"Enough!" The Warden shoved Mr. Sir aside. "Now, what happened?" She said, trying to be a little sweeter than nasty, but the attitude and the meanness were still there.

"Yesterday, Kitty dumped grease on…" He thought a moment and decided to leave the others out. "Me. She dumped grease all over me as I was leaving the mess hall."

The Warden looked at Kitty, "Is that true?"

"Yes." Kitty tried not to say anything else, but she couldn't stop herself. She had to let her side of the story be known. "Yes, but, he tossed a bucket of…something muddy all over me."

The Warden's gaze shifted to Magnet. "Well, then, there's only one thing to do." She crossed her arms as she stood up straight, "Starting tomorrow, both of you will report to Dr. Pendanski. He'll give you jobs to do and-"

"What?" Both delinquents shouted in unison.

"Excuse me?" The Warden said coldly. Kitty swallowed loudly and Magnet held his breath. The Warden continued, "Seeing as how both of you stole something from me and the camp then started a fight, your punishment will last indefinitely."

She looked at both of them, waiting to see if they were going to object at all, "Good. Now, go."

Magnet and Kitty stood up together and headed towards the door.

------

**i have more ready but i'm not posting anymore till i get reviews of people saying they want more. in other words: review please! (but only with constructive critisim)**


End file.
